Someone Like You
by iwannabemrsfelton
Summary: A songfic to the beautiful song Someone Like You by Adele. Hermione/George. Oneshot. Only T for minor language.


A/N: So, I am not dead, I just haven't written anything in a while. But today I was grabbed by the writing bug and decided to do a little something for Hermione and George based on the beautiful song 'Someone Like You' by Adele. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Adele.

Someone Like You

Pop!

The sound of somebody apparating rang out loud and clear in the darkness. The witch in question stood still for a moment and fidgeted with them hem of her skirt before opening the gate in front of her and stepping into the quiet garden. A couple of children's toys were scattered around on the lawn and Hermione Granger gulped as she tried to figure out whether or not she had done the right thing. It was obvious that he had settled down, had found another girl and was happily married with kids. But Hermione pushed herself on, for she had to do what she had come to do.

From inside the small, country home came the sounds of parents putting their children to bed. Hermione heard a woman say "Lights out now, Roxanne" and a girl (Roxanne, she presumed) reply "Five more minutes". She heard a little boy whining to his father, and heard his dad reply. Oh, how Hermione had missed his voice! The smooth, deep, melodic tones told his son to go up and say good-night to his mother.

'Now's my chance,' thought Hermione, 'while she's upstairs.'

Hermione knocked once, twice, three times on the dark, wooden door then steeped back and waited.

"I'll get it!" he called to his wife. And the door opened. He looked exactly how she had remembered, except slightly older and there was a more mature look in his eyes.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Erm, hi?"

"Hello, George," Hermione replied. 'He looks shocked to see me,' she thought to herself. 'Well, I suppose he should really, seeing as I haven't spoken to him since we broke up, and that was five years ago now."

"Uh," George looked behind himself, then stepped outside and closed the door. They both seemed to realise the closeness between them now that George had stepped forwards, and they jumped back quickly, blushing. "I mean, what are you doing here?"  
>'Oh crap,' thought Hermione. 'What am I doing here? Erm...'<p>

"So it's true then?" Hermione blurted out. "I mean, of course it's true, obviously Hermione, duh..." she could feel the heat rising up her neck as she muttered incoherently to herself.

"Um, what's true?" George asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"That you, uh, got married," Hermione stuttered. "I guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you," she mumbled.

"Um..." George was shocked. He had never seen Hermione so, well, embarrassed! Hermione Granger, the cool, calm, collected girl he had split up with five years ago was here, now, getting flustered because of him! 'Well... that's not something that happens everyday!' he thought.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited," she said with new found confidence. "But I just couldn't stay away any longer! I, erm," Hermione seemed to get even more embarrassed, and looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, but she pushed on with what she needed to say. "I hoped you'd see my face and realise that, well," Hermione took a deep breath, "Ihopedyou'drealisethatitisn'toverforme," she said, so quickly that the words all ran into one.

"Erm, what?" George said, trying to decipher what the woman stood in front of him had just said.

"I said," Hermione looked at the floor in embarrassment and fidgeted with her skirt hem once more. "I said I hoped you would realise that, well, it still isn't over for me."  
>"Oh."<p>

Hermione plucked up her courage and started her well-rehearsed speech: "I'm sorry, I just had to tell you how I feel. I mean, it still feels like just yesterday we were having the time of our lives. I know it's been five years now but I've never got over you and I'm not sure if I ever will. But -"

"Hermione..." George weakly interrupted, feeling embarrassed.

"No, shut up, let me finish," Hermione said making George chuckle, the sound of which made her tummy flutter.

"Anyway, I wanted to say, it's okay. I'll find someone like you, one day. I wish nothing but the best for you, truly. All I ask is that you never forget me and the happy time we spent together." Hermione blinked back tears as she finished her speech and watched for George's reaction.

"How could I ever forget you, Hermione?" George asked. "I mean, sure, I'm married to Angelina now, and I love her, but there's still a piece of my heart labelled 'Hermione's part of George's heart'. I still love you, Hermione. You were my first serious girlfriend and my first fiancée. I could never forget you."

Tears fell thick and fast down Hermione's cheeks.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

Hermione turned and walked away but was stopped when she reached the gate by George's voice calling her name. She turned to face him but found she couldn't look at his beautiful face anymore without wishing to destroy the thing that had split them up (Angelina Johnson). And so Hermione disapparated without waiting to hear George's last words. If only she had, her life could've changed forever. For in that moment, George decided that all he wanted was to hold the crying girl in his arms, to soothe her, to kiss her and to make her his. Screw Angelina, Hermione was his true love.

But Hermione had disapparated and George never saw her again.

The End.


End file.
